Percy Jackson, The Forgotten Guardian of the Hunt
by Hero of One
Summary: The famous guardian of the hunt, who never backed down, saved his mistress's life while sacrificing himself. His name: Percy Jackson. Read about Percy Jackson, The Forgotten Guardian of the Hunt
1. The Initiation

**Hey guys! This is a new Guardian story I've made. Hope you guys like it! RICK RIORDAN OWNS ALL PJO!**

**3rd Person POV**

Percy was standing in front of the gods who were deciding the fate of the young demigod. His life was over ever since everybody he knew has died. Annabeth, Nico, and Grover and the rest of the campers, Greek and Roman, had died. Yesterday he had learned that his parents had died from a gang shootout. He thought of committing suicide, but that was beneath him. He had walked to the Council room where he knew the gods would be.

Percy had opened the doors and Zeus was about to yell at him but then he saw the look on Percy's face and decided not to. The gods asked why he was here and Percy told them the entire story of how his friends and family died while trying to stay calm but at the end of his story, he looked like he was about to burst into tears. A few seconds later, Percy did, fell to the ground and let out all the emotions that had built up loose. All the gods had looks of sympathy on their faces. Hestia walked up to him and hugged him in a friendly way. After a couple of minutes he calmed down and said, "Thank you" and walked back towards the gods. He then told them the reason he was there.

They were now talking about where he should go.

"I say he should be with me, I am his father." Poseidon says.

"Puh-lease, he needs to be somewhere he's not used to." Athena said.

" I agree" said Artemis. "He needs to be somewhere he's not accustomed to."

" I also agree, and I have the perfect place for him to go to." Aphrodite says.

"And pray tell, where that might be?" Artemis questions.

"Well, I'll tell Zeus and he can tell you." Aphrodite says.

She gets out of her throne, walks over to Zeus and whispers in his ear. Zeus visibly pales. But he regains his composure. Aphrodite walks back to her throne.

"And why can't you tell her?" Zeus asks.

"Because I know she'll hurt me, but she won't hurt you." Aphrodite says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Zeus sighs and gets the gods' attention so he can tell them what Aphrodite told him

"Okay, Aphrodite told me that the best place to go was not the sea" Zeus says. Poseidon and Percy look saddened.

"Anyway, she told me to send Percy to the Artemis…and…Hunt." He says quickly.

"Father, what did you say? You were talking too fast." Artemis questions.

Zeus moves nervously in his throne like he's about to say something that Artemis won't like which is exactly going to happen.

"Aphrodite told me to send Percy to Artemis and the Hunt" he says nervously.

All the gods' mouths drop except for Aphrodite who came up with the idea. But no one's mouth dropped lower than Percy or Artemis.

**Percy POV**

'Zeus expects _me_ to join _Artemis_ and the _Hunters_! No way am I doing that!'

**Artemis POV**

'Father expects _me_ to allow a _man_ into the _Hunt_! No way am I doing that!'

**3rd Person POV**

Everyone but Artemis and Percy close their mouths and look at both Aphrodite and Zeus as if they're crazy. Then Artemis and Percy shake their heads and start to yell at Zeus.

"YOU expect me to join the Hunters of Artemis?" Percy yells/questions.

"FATHER you expect me to allow a _man_ to join the Hunters?" she yells/questions.

They keep yelling at him until Zeus raises his hand and silences them.

"My word is final" Zeus says with authority and finality.

"Percy, you will now recite the Guardian Oath." Zeus says.

"What's the Guardian Oath?" Percy asks.

"It is the oath that all guardians must say before they become guardians."

"Now repeat after me: I Perseus Jackson do solemnly swear by the River Styx that I will go everywhere and anywhere to keep Artemis safe and I will do anything and everything in my power to keep Artemis safe from any harm."

"I Perseus Jackson do solemnly swear by the River Styx that I will go everywhere and anywhere to keep Artemis safe and I will do anything and everything in my power to keep Artemis safe from any harm." Percy repeats.

A shower of light then surrounds Percy and when it fades, he looks like a guardian of light. He is wearing a white cloak with the hood down, he has a belt of various weapons, and two twin hooks fastened in a crisscross pattern on his back.

"Starting now, you Percy Jackson are the Guardian of the Hunt." Zeus declares.

All the gods flash out except for Hestia. Percy walks up to the goddess and she grows to look like an 18-year old girl. Percy suddenly hugs her. Hestia is surprised at first but then hugs back. Percy backs away from the hug.

"What was that for?" Hestia questions.

"For helping me when I was at my weakest" Percy explains.

"It is no problem, I am always here if you need comforting." Hestia reassures.

"I know you are." Percy says.

Percy then kisses Hestia, she's surprised at first but then she kisses back and they continue this until they're out of breath.

"Hestia" Percy says inches away from her.

"Yes, Percy?" she answers.

"I think I love you." He says and kisses her again.

She breaks the kiss and says,

"I think I love you too." And she kisses him.

Percy breaks the kiss and says,

"I have to go, you know, being a guardian and all."

"Good luck my love" Hestia says.

"Thank you" he says before vapor traveling away to the Hunter's campsite leaving Hestia to tend the fire once more. Little did she know that was going to be one of the last times she was ever going to see him.

**Ha! ha! ha!** **How's that for an original story? **

**Not a Percy/Artemis but a Percy/Hestia story**

**What do you think of Hestia and Percy's love for each other?**

**I know, the oath was pretty sucky, but hey, it's my first time **

**trying**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Adios Amigos,**

**Hero**


	2. The Past Is Remembered

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated on this story in a while but I had so many things to do. Anyway, here's Chapter 2 of **

_Percy Jackson, The Forgotten Guardian of the Hunt_

**Chapter 2**

**The Past Is Remembered**

**3rd Person POV**

Artemis was sitting on the ledge of a cliff looking over the horizon thinking about today. It was the 1000th anniversary of when her guardian sacrificed his life for her survival. She sighed as she remembered all the times he and the hunt had messing around having fun. She was sad because she had always liked him but didn't he didn't notice because he had to protect her and the hunt.

He had broken his relationship with Hestia 5 years after in the hunt because he found out that it's too hard to be a Guardian and be in a relationship at the same time. They had both agreed to stop it for the safety of Artemis and the Hunt. They were still close friends though.

Artemis came out of her thoughts when Thalia said to her,

"My lady, are you okay?"

"Yes Thalia, I am fine, just thinking about the past."

"You're thinking about _him_ aren't you?" she said more of a statement that a question. She didn't say his name because it hurt Artemis a lot.

"Yes. I am thinking about _him_. How could I not think about _him_ when today is the day I let _him_ die?" Artemis cried out remembering what happened today 1000 years ago.

_Flashback 1000 years ago (on Mount Tam)_

**Artemis had been captured and brought to Mount Tam and was about to be tortured by Kronos but before he could; the Guardian and the Hunt race up to the top and battle the monsters and demigods that were around. **

**The Guardian made his way towards where Artemis and Kronos were. Kronos had gotten his scythe out and prepared to strike Artemis before a jet of water that came from the Guardian blew him away. He unshackled Artemis. **

**Just as Artemis stepped down, Kronos sent a lightning bolt of black energy towards her but was intercepted by the Guardian stepping in front of her. Kronos stood up continuously throwing black bolts at the Guardian hoping to make him move but the Guardian stood his ground. Artemis noticed what he was doing and shouted, **

"**Stop! You'll kill yourself!"**

"**I know My Lady, but it will keep you out of harm" he says in between strikes of lightning hitting him.**

"**Go! Now! Before the energy is too much for me to handle!"**

"**No! I won't leave you!" exclaims trying to step in front of him. **

"**Then I guess I'll have to make you" he says confusing Artemis.**

**He whistles and Blackjack appears and grabs Artemis by her shirt collar. This also signals the Hunters to leave and they run out of there. Blackjack drops Artemis where the Hunters are and he flies away back to Olympus. **

**Artemis tries to run up Mount Tam but her Hunters hold her back. She tries harder but they still didn't budge. Ten seconds later, there was a loud explosion that came from the top of Mount Tam. The explosion was so big, the shockwave pushed Artemis and the Hunters 15 feet back. **

**Artemis gets up and races towards the top and sees destruction everywhere. Piles of rubble litter the floor as Greek fire from the torches burn random spots on the floor. The Hunt reach the top and join their mistress look in awe as they see the destruction the Guardian had made. **

**Artemis then saw the Guardian lying on the ground barely breathing. She runs up to him and places his head on her leg.**

"**I do believe this is a goodbye then My Lady." the Guardian chokes out.**

"**Don't say that, I'll heal you and you'll be just fine" she says trying to convince herself more than the Guardian. **

"**My Lady, you and I both know that no matter how much ambrosia, nectar, or magic, I will still die." he states plainly.**

**Artemis knows he's right, he's already dying and even if Apollo gets there in time, he would still die, not immediately but hours later, but he would also be in unimaginable pain. **

"**Ssshhh, save your energy, we can help you somehow" Artemis says."**

"**You and I both know that what I did is making my soul break apart. I won't be able to go to the Underworld, I shall cease to exist." he coughs out barely above a whisper.**

"**Please don't go, there's something I've always wanted to tell you."**

"**And what would that be?" he replies hoarsely.**

"**That I-" the Guardian puts his finger to her mouth causing her to stop talking. This caused more pain to the Guardian but he didn't show it. **

"**No need to say, I already know what you were about to say" he says each word becoming weaker.**

"**Please don't leave me-I mean us." Artemis says with tears in her eyes.**

"**My Lady, remember this, no matter where you go, I will always be watching over you" and with those last words, he closed his eyes and breathed his last breath. Mist tinted green exited out of the Guardian's mouth and flew up into the sky. **

**Artemis took his weapons, the two twin hooks, spoke something in Ancient Greek and they flew up into the sky. A second later the sky lit up and the Hunters gasped as they saw a new constellation, the two twin hooks in the sky in between Orion and Ursa Major in a criss cross fashion**

_Flashback End_

Artemis comes out of her flashback to look at her favorite constellation, the two twin hooks criss crossed. Thalia says,

"My lady, it is time to go look for them."

"Of course, we shall leave in the morning" she says while getting up and walking towards her tent thinking about _him_.

Thalia tells the Hunters to go back to their tents but Thalia looks up into the sky and says to no one in particular,

"Happy anniversary Percy Jackson" and walks into her tent.

**Hey, how you like it? Goodies? Baddies? **

**Review and Review and Review!**

**Farewell**

**Hero**


	3. The Guardian's Story Told

'**Ello people of the Earth! I'm bringing you a gift of joy, the 3rd chapter of **_Percy Jackson, The Forgotten Guardian of the Hunt_

**Oh, and those who think I meant war glaives instead of twin hooks, you are wrong. There's a link on my profile page to twin hooks or you could just type in 'twin hooks' in google images and see what they look like**

**Chapter Three**

**The Guardian's Story Told**

**Artemis POV**

I'm watching my Hunters eat and pack up so we can head out to retrieve a pair of demigods and bring them to Camp Half-Blood. The gods have had more demigods ever since _he_ told us that Oceanus and Pontus had drowned every demigod except children of Poseidon/Neptune and immortal demigods before _he_ stopped them.

Since _he_ was the only demigod of Poseidon, _he_ was the only mortal demigod alive. It's just too hard saying _his_ name without feeling remorse because of what happened. I can only think of all the good times while _he _was Guardian. I was shaken out of my thoughts when Thalia said,

"My Lady, we are ready to go"

"Good, we should leave immediately if we are to get there in two days"

'If _he _was still alive, we could get there by tonight' I thought to myself. I mentally scolded myself for thinking about _him _again.

"My Lady, are you all right? You seem to be staring into space"

"Yes Nina, I'm fine." I said convincingly

Nina joined after her boyfriend not only cheated on her, but also killed her father and her two younger brothers and raped her mother and older sister.

'Men are so disgusting' I think with distaste. But then another thought comes to the surface

'But not _him__,_ he was not disgusting. He was kind, gentle, humble, generous and everything a man wasn't' I shook my head mentally again to rid my mind of those thoughts

The Hunt seemed satisfied with my reply but Thalia, who has been with me the longest other than Phoebe, looked at me skeptically. We left to go to the school to pick up fraternal twins, Kevin and Kaitlin. This pick-up reminds me of when I picked up Nico and Bianca di Angelo, who were son and daughter of Hades and when I first met _him_. I shook my head trying to forget about _him_; but no matter what, everything I think of reminds me of _him_.

**3rd Person POV (the previous night)**

All the demigods at Camp Half-Blood enjoying the campfire listening to stories when one of the campers asked Chiron,

"Hey Chiron, why is the moon changing colors so often? Is Artemis mad or something?"

All the demigods avert their attention from the story to look at the moon, which was changing colors from white to blue to red to yellow to purple and back to white.

Chiron looks at the moon and sighs, "The story behind the reason is a tragic one and one I should not tell." This only make the demigods want to hear the story more and they start to yell and beg for him to tell the story. Chiron raises his hand for them to be quiet and they do.

"Do you all know who Percy Jackson was?" Chiron asks

All of the demigods raise their hands because they've heard of the legend of Percy Jackson. Chiron rolls over to the center of the amphitheater in front of the fire

"As you all know, Percy Jackson was a son of Poseidon and did many impossible quests and feats that no other demigod has other done-"

"Oh, yeah? I bet he didn't beat Hyperion to a pulp after he escaped from the tree he was trapped in!"

"Patience child and let me finish before you can boast about what you have done." Chiron says before he could continue.

"Percy's first quest was to retrieve Zeus's Master Bolt.

His second quest was to rescue to Grover and retrieve the Golden Fleece.

His third quest was to rescue Artemis and Annabeth from Luke and Atlas on Mount Tam.

His fourth quest was to find Daedalus and get Ariadne's string but found out that Rachel, a mortal who could see through the Mist, was better than the string. They found Pan before he faded. They came back just in time for an invasion from the entrance to the Labyrinth inside the camp. The enemy fled back into the Labyrinth when Grover caused a Panic."

"What's a Panic?"

"Back in the First Titan War, Pan opened his mouth and emitted a sound so terrible it caused the enemy to flee.

Percy's fifth year, he bathed in the River Styx and led a defense against Kronos and the enemy. On Olympus, Percy battled Kronos and in the end he made the decision to give Luke the knife so he could stop Kronos from rising."

"The next year, Percy went missing for 8 months. While this was happening, Gaia and the Giants were rising and planned to attack the original Olympus in Greece. The gods agreed that the Greeks and the Romans had to unite if they were to succeed. It turns out that Percy was at Camp Jupiter the entire time.

While he was there, he was sent on a quest with two others to set Thanatos free and retrieve the Golden Eagle of the first cohort. They then set out to Greece where Percy and the six others battled Gaia and the Giants. They defeated the Giants and Gaia was sent back into her slumber."

"I still don't see what that has to do with the moon changing colors." The same boy who bragged said.

"This is where the sad part begins. A year after the Giants War. Oceanus joined with Pontus and drowned all the demigods who were not Poseidon/Neptune children or immortal before Percy could stop them. Percy then went to see Paul and his mom, but when he arrived he found out that they were killed in a gang shootout. Percy was so depressed that he thought of committing suicide but he believed that was beneath him."

Everyone looked down in sadness not imagining what it felt like to lose all your friends and family at the same moment.

"Percy went to Olympus and told the gods what had happened and they took pity on him. Zeus announced that Percy was to be Guardian of the Hunters of Artemis. After that, he started to have a relationship with Hestia but after 5 years they decided to end it for the safety of Artemis and the Hunt."

"I still don't see the sad part." The boy said impatiently.

"Here is the sad part: 500 years after Percy was assigned to the Hunt, Artemis was captured by Kronos and brought to Mount Tam. As Artemis was about to be tortured, Percy and the Hunt rush up and battle Kronos and his forces. Percy pushed Kronos back from Artemis and he set her free. As Artemis stepped down, Kronos sent a black bolt towards her but Percy stepped in front of her and received bolt after bolt as he was sucking them into his body."

"What was he doing Chiron?"

"That, I do not know child. From what I've heard, Artemis was the only person who knew what he was doing. Even the other gods didn't know what he was doing. Artemis refused to tell them what he did because she was afraid another might try to do the same. She tried to stop him but he prevented her and sent her down Mount Tam with the Hunters. She tried to go back but the Hunters prevented her.

There was a loud explosion from the top and Artemis rushed to the top and saw Percy barely alive. As he died, a green mist exited his mouth and flew into the sky. Artemis then took his weapons, the twin hooks and put them into the sky."

"Where are they?"

"If you look in between Orion and Ursa Major, you can see his weapons in a criss cross pattern."

When they looked in the sky between Orion and Ursa Major, they saw what they looked like and started to ask questions.

"Are those weapons real?"

"Can you make them for us?"

"Can you teach us how to use them?"

They kept asking him these questions before Chiron silenced them.

"To answer the first question, yes they are real weapons, shaolin monks, who lived in China, used them to defend themselves even though they went against violence."

"To answer your second question, no I cannot replicate those weapons for they are made of a specific metal that is not available to me or the gods."

"Then how did Percy get his?"

"At that time, the gods had a sufficient amount of that metal but over time, the metal slowly disappeared and could not be found. The metal was so special that the gods could not replicate the metal"

"To answer your third question, also no, I could not teach you how to use the twin hooks. The teachings of how to wield those weapons were lost centuries ago."

"Then how did Percy learn how to use them?"

"Percy had the ability to learn how to wield any weapon besides the bow and arrow but he eventually mastered it. He mastered the twin hooks after two years."

All the demigods were in awe of what Percy Jackson could do.

"You still haven't answered my question Chiron. Did Percy Jackson do more and better things than I've done?" the boy said cockily.

"Derek," Chiron responding to the boy, "Have you not been listening to what I've been saying?"

"He's killed the Minotaur with his bare hands

battled the war god,

tricked Polyphemus,

killed the Nemean Lion,

wrestled a Titan,

held the sky,

defeated Antaeus (the son of Poseidon and Gaia),

bathed in the River Styx,

trapped Hyperion inside a tree,

defeated Kronos,

battled Alcyoneus and his ghost legion,

freed Thanatos,

brought back the 12th Legion's Golden Eagle,

defeated Polybotes,

defeated Giants and Gaia,

and singlehandedly defeated Oceanus and Pontus before they could kill anymore demigods."

"Is this proof enough to you that Percy Jackson may be the greatest demigod, surpassing Hercules himself?"

Derek just looks down in defeat hearing all the things Percy Jackson had done compared to what he had done.

"I believe it's time for bed seeing it's 45 minutes after curfew. Oh, and Derek, Katy, and Melissa, you will be heading off to the school an hour before breakfast starts to bring the demigods back."

The three nod and head to their respected cabins, Derek to Zeus, Katy to Hades, and Melissa to Poseidon. The other demigods look up at the sky one last time before heading into their cabins looking at the constellation of the Guardian's weapons.

Chiron looks up at the constellation with a sad look on his face which reminds him of his favorite student. Before he goes inside the Big House he looks at the constellation and the colorful moon one last time.

**That's the end! Well at least for chapter 3 anyways**

**How do you guys like it? Good? Bad? Okayish?**

**Your top priority right now: REVIEW!**

**Bon voyage!**

**Hero**


	4. He Returns

**What up guys! I finally got some time off to update some of my stories. Thanks for all the ideas and comments. But anyways, here's the next chapter**

**Chapter 4**

**He Returns**

**Artemis POV (3 days later)**

When we retrieved the twins, something shocking had happened.

_***Flashback***_

_When we arrived there we saw three demigods battling a creature I've never seen before. I didn't see where the twins were until I saw them being captured by some dracnae. _

_I was about to signal my Hunters to attack but what I saw stopped me right in my tracks. The creature moved and I saw none other than Kronos, the Titan who killed my Guardian, with a devious smile on his face_

_I was about to confront him when there was a bright greenish-blue light coming from the sky._

_When I looked back towards Kronos, his face had turned pale. I have no idea why, but maybe he knew what the light was. Suddenly, a green mist had descended upon the area where they were. It was so thick that I couldn't see through it even with my godlike sight. Even though I couldn't see what was happening, I definite heard what was happening: the sound of metal meeting metal, the sound of monsters dying and Kronos cursing whoever was attacking. _

_A few minutes later, I saw Kronos jump out of the mist on the creature I saw earlier. The creature had many cuts, small and large on his body. Although, I thought the creature looked terrible, Kronos looked worse. He had cuts all over his body, not one spot was left unscathed and looked like he had at least 3 broken bones. He looked at the mist and said,_

"Next time we meet, you will regret coming back." _And with that he and the creature disappeared into the night. _

_When I looked back at the mist, I could just see the silhouette of a person, a man, at least 6 feet tall with a well built lithe body. He turned around and the first thing I saw were his piercing sea-green eyes looking directly at me and he smiled sadly to me; he turned around and started to walk away. _

_I stepped out of the forest and called to him but he didn't stop. There was a sudden flash of white light and when I looked back, the man and the mist were gone. _

_I looked up to the night sky and noticed that my favorite constellation, the crisscrossing twin hooks, had dimmed and I was thinking of why this would happen. _

_I remembered about the task at hand and motioned for the Hunters to come out. We treated the demigods' wounds and set up camp. _

_***Flashback End***_

I learned that Kevin and Kaitlin were a son and daughter of Atropos, one of the Fates. Surprisingly, even though being the son and daughter of Atropos, they were very vibrant and spirited.

I now see why Kronos wanted to capture these two demigods; if he had captured them, he could've threatened Atropos and he would've had Fate in his hand.

I offered Kaitlin a place in the Hunt but she refused saying that she wouldn't go anywhere without her brother. I guess I can understand her reason, a brother and a sister, especially twins, form a kind of bond between the two siblings. When I entered my tent I saw Thalia sitting waiting for me.

"Did you want something Thalia?" I asked her. She looked directly at me,

"What do take of what happened last night?" she asked me curiously.

"What do you mean?" I asked even though I knew what she was implying.

"My Lady, you and I know well enough what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the mysterious man in the mist." She says not looking away from me.

"I think that man was just lucky he had injured Kronos and come out unscathed." I say grudgingly.

"My Lady, I've known you long enough to tell when you're telling the truth and when you're lying, and what you just said was a complete lie. I know that you have some hope that the man was the Guardian." She replied unconvinced by my lie. I sigh in defeat and I put my head into my hands.

"Yes Thalia, I do have hope about the man being our Guardian. I can just hope that man is he; you of all people should know how I feel about him." I said tiredly. She walks over and sits right next to me and puts a friendly hand on my shoulder and says,

"Yes, I know that you loved him, but you must let go of him. He is no longer here with us." She says the last part barely audible but I still heard it. I stood up quickly,

"No!" I argued, "I know that he is somewhere, I just don't know where! He's not gone, he's just missing! He's still alive, I know it!" And with that, I fell down to my knees sobbing quietly. Thalia kneels next to me,

"My Lady, I will tell the Hunters and demigods to get ready to leave tomorrow." And I know this is her way of giving me some alone time.

"Thank you Thalia" I say to her.

She stands up and walks out giving me time to compose myself but no matter how hard I try, I can't stop the emotions from coming up. So I just lie in my tent for the rest of the day. Once the stars come out, I look to see my favorite constellation dimmer then the last time. I keep thinking that my friend, my guardian, my savior, my _love_ is slipping away from me. Before I fall asleep, I smell the faintest hint of a salty ocean breeze

**3rd Person POV**

Unbeknownst to Artemis or the demigods, there was a figure surrounded by mist watching them from afar wishing to be there, but he knew it wasn't his time yet. So he just stood there and watched them releasing some of the mist letting them know that he had returned.

**So what do you guys think? Tell me what you think!**

**I know that Artemis is acting OOC at the end but could you blame her?**

**Thanks to ShoShonaTheRose for the mist idea**

**Review and I'll give you more chapters!**

**Bye!**

**Hero**


	5. Percy?

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating my Pertemis stories for a while, but I had writer's block for both stories for the longest time. **

**But then some ideas hit me and I started to type the stories and so here's another chapter. I'll hopefully update **_Percy Jackson and the Hunters of Artemis _**in a couple of days.**

**Percy?**

Artemis POV

***The next day***

I wake up and see that it's 6 in the morning.

_Wow, I slept in late_, I think to myself. I usually wake up around 5:15, but today is an exception. I think to what happened yesterday and cringe. Maybe Thalia's right, maybe he is gone.

But then I remember right before I fell asleep, I smelled a distinct scent. It smelled like an ocean breeze; the same scent that Per-I mean my Guardian emitted when he was around. I also noticed that the mist had the exact same scent.

Why did he leave us? Why did he leave me? The fates told us that Percy had complete control over his fate. Why did he choose to die? Those "why" questions have been haunting me ever since that day he died. I must've been in a trance because when I looked back at the time, it was 5:45.

I exited my tent and went to wake up my Hunters, but I found all of them awake. Even Kaitlin, Kevin, and the other demigods were awake. I sighed and looked over the horizon and saw that we had almost an hour until my stupid, flirty brother comes to pick us up.

After the demigods and Hunters finish eating and pack up, my brother arrives in a bright flash; how typical of him. He gets out of his Lamborghini Gallardo and changes it into a double decker bus.

"Hey little sis, what's shakin'? I see you got two more demigods for me to take." He says smiling.

I opened my mouth and was about to tell him I'm not his little sis, but when I was about to I looked at his smile and it reminded me of my guardian's smile and I stopped dropped to my knees my face in my hands. Thalia tells the Hunters to go into the bus and Apollo tells the demigods to do the same. Thalia helps me up,

"Artemis, are you all right?"

"Yeah Artie, you just collapsed for no reason." Apollo added.

"Yes Thalia, Apollo, I am fine, I just had a sudden relapse of my guardian." I responded. Apollo looked shocked,

"Sis, it's been what? 1,000 years since he dead, it's time to move on and forget about him. This is ridiculous! I mean, you only mourned Orion's death for a week, but you've been mourning Percy's death for 1000 years!" Apollo said.

I looked shocked and saddened at Apollo. He never said his name unless he was either mad or just wanted to mock me. I then immediately teleported to my temple and fell onto my bed and cried.

**Thalia POV**

I cannot believe he actually said that to her. I mean, he knows that bringing up Percy's name is really dangerous and a stupid thing to do. But I guess that's something he would do. So right now, I'm beating Apollo up to pulp for hurting Artemis's feelings

**Apollo POV**

Owww, who knew a girl could hit that hard? Well. I guess i kind of deserved it. I mean, I did bring up Percy's name and I knew that it would hurt her but I guess my ranting got the best of me. Ow! Gods, Thalia's punches are like Artemis's boxing glove arrows

**Artemis POV**

I felt someone picked me up and pulled me up into a sitting position. Normally I would've stabbed the intruder but I saw that it was Poseidon.

Him and me have been comforting each other since the guardian's death. He was the only one who was hit harder than me by my guardian's death. I can understand since he was Poseidon's only demigod child. He looked at me and said with a serious face,

"Artemis, I know that both you and I are still mourning his death, but I now do think we should stop mourning and move on."

I looked at him shocked. I mean, here was his father, saying that both him and me should go on with our lives and forget about him.

"Poseidon, how could you say that! I mean he was your _son_! How could you tell me to forget him?" he thought for a minute before responding,

"Because Artemis, Apollo's right. It's been 1,000 years. I believe that is enough time to mourn for his death."

I wanted to argue with him, but I knew that he was right. I sighed and nodded reluctantly agreeing with him. I decided to go see my Hunters at camp to make sure that they aren't killing the boys. I teleport to camp and find the Hunters and the demigods are in the amphitheater.

I walk over there and try to see what has their attention. I get frustrated so I teleport to the front of the crowd and see that the entire stage is covered with mist. But not just any kind of mist: sea green mist that smells of an ocean breeze. I step forward onto the stage and into the mist. I walk for what feels like forever giving me the suspicion that this mist is unnatural and powerful.

I feel someone tap my shoulder from behind me making me jump and I turn around, knife in hand, expecting some monster or enemy, but no, what I find is someone I was told to forget and move on with my life.

Right in front of me was a 6-foot tall man with a lithe, but muscular body. But what stood out the most are his raven black hair and his startling sea green eyes. I drop the knife in shock and say to the man,

"Percy?" I whisper.

"Hello Artemis." My long lost Guardian says.

**So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Okay?**

**I know it's not really the best, but I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Anyway, send me some ideas and comments on what you think will happen.**

**Over and out,**

**Hero**


	6. Reunited and Taken Away

**Hey guys, instead of telling you why I'm not updating the other stories, I'm going to let you read the chapter first, then the explanation**

**Read & Review!**

**Disclaimer: No one but Rick Riordan owns PJO**

**Reunited and Taken Away**

**3rd Person POV**

Artemis stood there and blinked to make sure that he was actually there.

"Is it really you?" she asked him

"Yes Artemis, it's me." Percy responded.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave me-I mean us?" she asked correcting herself.

"I had to, it was my time to go."

"So you just decided to abandon me and the Hunt?!" she yelled at him, stepping closer.

"I didn't say that." He replied completely calm.

"Then why?! Why did you have to die!" she punched him and he winced, forgetting how hard she can hit.

"I did not intend to leave you and the Hunt like I did, but it was the only way I could." He told her.

"You could have told me you were going to leave. You didn't have to die!" she screamed at him.

"I couldn't have told you, if I had, you would've been in great danger." He explained.

"What do you mean? How would I have been in great danger? I'm a goddess, I could've handled it." she asks calming down and hugging him.

"Like how you handled Atlas?" Percy asked her, one eyebrow raised. Artemis punched him in the gut making him wince.

"I told you already, he took me by surprise. I could've beaten his ass if I had the chance." Artemis told him

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night Artemis." Percy said, teasing her, earning a jab to the stomach.

"Gods Artemis, are you going to punch me every time I make fun of you?" Percy complained/questioned her. Artemis just looked up at him smiling/smirking,

"What do you think Perseus?" Artemis asked him.

Just then, before Percy could reply, his senses went haywire meaning there was danger all around them. He extended his wings that were embedded into his back thanks to his commander, and enclosed them around the two of them just as spears, arrows, shuriken, and Greek fire were fired at them.

As this was happening, Artemis was holding onto Percy tightly because this was the first time in her immortal life that she was scared. Yes, the fearless Artemis was scared of what was happening all around her. She tightened her grip on Percy because she knew that she was always safe when he was around.

Percy was holding onto Artemis just as tight. Not because he was scared of what was happening all around them. He was scared for her. He wanted to keep her safe and sound. He couldn't bear thinking of what would happen if he wasn't there, protecting her. Sure he was disobeying orders being there, but he couldn't care less about the consequences to come. As long as Artemis was safe, he was content.

As the attack began to die down, Percy slowly retracted his wings, showing the penetration marks and burns that the attack caused. But already, the wounds were slowly healing. The wounds closing up and the burn marks fading away. Percy retracted his wings and brought out his twin hooks. Instead of the silver color they were before, they were now opposite of each other. One was pitch black that seemed to suck in all the light around it; and the other was pure white that shined so bright, that it literally illuminated a five foot radius around them.

Percy saw Artemis's reaction and kept a straight face on, but he was secretly laughing on the inside. He then realized how much danger he put her in now and mentally cursed himself.

"Artemis, you must go! They are nearly here!" he yelled to her. Artemis had a look of disbelief on and brought out her bow, ready to fire at a moment's notice.

"No! I lost you once, I won't lose you again!" she argued. Percy mentally sighed. Why did Artemis have to be so stubborn? Couldn't she tell he was trying to keep her safe.

"No Artemis, you have to go. You won't be able to fight these beings. The weakest one is as strong as Atlas." He reasoned with her. She paled a bit before composing herself and getting into a battle position.

"No! I'm not going to leave you to defend for yourself! I won't lose you again Percy!" Percy sighed and knew he couldn't reason with her, so he had to do something that will definitely make Artemis pissed at him. He turned and grabbed her shoulder turning her around.

"I love you Artemis." He said to her. He then collided his lips with hers. She was shocked at first thinking whether this was a dream or not, but realized it wasn't and she began kissing back. All too soon he cut the kiss short and looked at her with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm so sorry Artemis." He whispered to her. She understood what his words meant. Before she could react, Percy picked her up and gently tossed her out of the mist and back onto the amphitheater ground. Before she could return back into the mist, there was a white flash and the mist was gone.

Artemis just stood there looking at where the mist previously was. She then teleported to her temple bedroom and laid down on her bed thinking over what had just happened.

Her emotions were going wild. She was mad at him for tricking her and leaving her _again_. She was happy that he shared the same feelings he had for her like she had for him. But most of all she was heartbroken and miserable. She began to cry and weep for hours on end. It seemed as if the fates loved to mess with her life. For when she had finally found him after so long, she immediately lost him again.

**What do you guys think? Was it bad? Okay? Good? Amazing?**

**I'll hopefully update soon. I'm almost done with the next chapters of my stories. Well, besides **_**The War That Will Change Everything**_**. Still working on it.**

**No matter what you think of it. Whether you hated it or liked it, do one simple thing:**

**REVIEW!**

**See ya next time,**

**Hero of One**


	7. The Confrontation

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I really don't want to make any excuses besides that I have school stuff and my personal life. **

**So anyway, I'm not going to keep you guys waiting any longer, so here's the next chapter!**

**The Confrontation**

After Percy had pushed Artemis out of the fog, he turned around wielding his twin hooks. Knowing that Artemis would attempt to get back in, he slammed the hilts of the twin hooks on the ground teleporting him, the fog, and his foes to another location.

"I will enjoy hurting her once I kill you, Perseus." A voice came from somewhere in the fog.

"You will do no such thing, Kronos." Percy replied harshly.

"You care deeply for her, which is exactly why I plan to make you watch her get tortured, and then raped by yours truly." Kronos said casually.

When Percy heard him say this, anger coursed through his body. Suddenly, his wings came out, covered with a layer of black and white fire. His eye color darkened to a deadly shade of green, but the white part of his eyes looked like fire was burning in his eyes. The white twin hook was now a mixture of white and gold with a black aura, and the black one was now black and silver with a white aura.

"Don't you lay one hand on her you son of a bitch!" Percy yelled, slashing through the fog.

"Show yourself and fight me, you coward!" Percy said, banging the twin hooks together, making the fog disappear.

What he saw in front of him did not surprise him nor did it intimidate him. There was Kronos and a bunch of other titans waiting there for him, with their symbol of powers humming with energy, pointed directly at his chest and head.

"What an unfortunate position you are in now, Percy. Now why don't you be a good boy and put those down and surrender to us."

"How about you and your wannabe siblings scram before I kick your ass again." Percy said glaring at Kronos.

Percy had never angrier in his entire life. Kronos had just threatened to not only torture the girl he loves, but he also said he was going to rape her. He wasn't going to let Kronos, or any of the other titans lay a finger on Artemis.

"Hey Kronos, do you know what happens when phosphorus meets oxygen?" Percy asked.

"No, enlighten me Perseus." Kronos said.

"Well, to put it short, an explosion happens." Percy said, bringing out a bag of what looked to be like red dust.

"What I have in my hand here is 3 lbs. of pure phosphorus. You better stay away from my girl Kronos, or Order so help me, I will hunt you and your siblings down and kill all of you." Percy said flying up and throwing the bag down in the middle of them.

Before any of them could catch it, the bag hit the ground and burst open. A millisecond later, it exploded, nearly ripping the closest titans in half and pushing all the others back. Perseus flew away, leaving the titans groaning in pain, except for Kronos, who had wisely shielded himself from the explosion.

"You failed again, I presume from the way I see it, with your brothers and sisters moaning in pain." A feminine voice said from the shadows.

"Yes, I did, but I found his one weakness." Kronos said.

"Oh, you did, did you? And what would this one weakness be?"

"Not what, who."

"Okay, who would this person be?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's Artemis." Kronos said looking at the stars in distaste. He had never liked the sky before, mainly because it was once his father's domain.

"What do you plan to do about it then? You won't have much time to finish the ritual if you keep wasting your sweet ass time." The woman said seriously.

"Do not worry mother, everything is going according to plan." Kronos said calmly.

What they did not know was that a certain child of Atlas was eavesdropping on them. She quietly backed away and started running back to warn Artemis and the others about what she had just learned.

**Sorry that the chapter is so short, but it was the alternate of what I have in replacement of the chapter I originally typed. The original one is not a lot longer, but it's at least a couple hundred more words than this one, excluding me talking to you guys.**

**But beside the point, what did you guys think of this version? Good? Bad?**

**I used this chapter because, in my opinion anyway, the original chapter was extremely violent and gory and can be considered M-rated violence. **

**Review if you guys want to see the original chapter I typed. It is filled with violence, blood, death, and a whole lot of cursing. Basically, if you're not at least 16 years old, you shouldn't read it.**

**Ciao everybody,**

**Hero of One**


End file.
